Come With Me
by wherenonecanfindme
Summary: Santana comes out to her mother, sending her life into chaos. Can Brittany save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Come With Me: **Chapter 1

It's 1:56 am.. Why would anybody be at her house. Another pebble hit the Brittany's window, sending her into full alertness. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. Santana. It had to be Santana. She got out of her bed and made quick steps to the window. And just as she thought, there the brunette was. She pointed to the front door, and Santana understanding the signal the two had shared many times before, she walked away.

Sleepily Brittany shuffled down the cold stairs from bedroom and into the main corridor of the house. The street lamp outside cast shadows on every knick-knack on the brown wooden table against the wall. Nobody else is up, and she can hear the sound of the small kitchen light flickering. She begins walking faster because, well... it always spooked her out. She quietly turned off the alarm, careful to avoid waking her parents and younger sister. She opened the door and couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips.

There she was. The Latina was so beautiful, even in the dark of the night, her hair was glowing from the light of the moon. She had her back to Brittany, her gentle brown locks spread over her red Cheerio's jacket. But despite her beauty, and the happiness Brittany received from seeing the Latina, she still wondered why she was here?

"Hey.." Brittany said in a low voice.

The Latina turned around quickly, almost as if she had forgotten she knocked.

"Hi Britt." She said this, with a voice full of sadness. As Brittany looked at her best friend, she noticed something. Tears. Her bestfriend was crying.

"San...What's wrong?"

She stepped through the door completely and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. When the Latina hugged back, a sob was released that caused Brittany's heart to ache. But there was no answer to the question previously asked, so she asked again.

"San...Look at me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I told her Britt.."

"Told who, what?

"My mom...I told her. I told her I love you." She said painfully and began to cry again, burying her face in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Oh San.. What did she say to you? Did she hurt you?" Brittany asked, almost with an anger in her voice.

"She kicked me out. She said I was a disgrace and she doesn't know where she went wrong."

As she looked into Brittany's eyes, a tear drop fell down the side of her nose. Brittany kissed it away, and tightened her embrace around her fragile best friend.

"Let's go inside...you know you can stay here." Brittany took the Latina's hand and guided her towards the door. Once inside, she locked the door, turning the alarm back on.

"Go to my room, and get changed. I'll get you some water and be up in a sec."

With a quick nod in response and a partially hidden sniffle, the brunette found her way up the steps. As Brittany watched her disappear, she figured she should let her mom know. She walked into the kitchen and poured Santana a tall glass of cold water. Before she left she took a post-it from the block on the counter and scribbled a quick note letting her mom know the night's surprise and left it to be discovered in the morning.

She headed back upstairs and when she arrived at her room she found the light was already turned off. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She could see a silhouette laying on her bed. On the right side of course, the same side the Latina always slept on.

"You still awake?" Brittany asked as she stepped over to the bedside and sat the glass on her nightstand.

"Yes...unfortunately." Santana responded in a grief-stricken whisper. "I wish I wasn't. I wish this never would have happened. My own mother hates me Brittany."

"No, San...don't ever say that. Your mother could never hate you. Ever. No matter what you do in life, regardless of if she agrees with it or not. She could never hate her daughter. I know it." Brittany said in a strong voice. The sureness and the truthfulness in her voice made the brunette relax. Santana always listened to Brittany. She couldn't help it.

"I wish you were right.."

"I am. Don't ever think anybody could hate somebody as amazing as you." She climbed in the bed behind the Latina and pulled her closer. Santana turned over so they were facing eachother, placing her hand over the blonde's waist.

"What am I supposed to do, Britt...where am I supposed to go." Santana whispered.

"Stay with me..." Brittany really in the sweetest tone she could manage.

"I love you. So much." Santana said, looking straight into those blue eyes that made her feel so wanted.

"I love you more..."

And with no more energy left, the Latina closed her eyes and fell asleep. Placing a soft kiss on her temple, Brittany did the same.

* * *

><p>This story has a lot of developing to do, but it's gonna get there. I promise. :) Talk To Me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunday

Santana felt the sun on her face. But she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to wake up yet. The rush of everything that happened last night with her mom flooded her brain almost as quickly as the scent of Brittany's pillow filled her nose. It gave her some kind of relief, she decided. The fact that Brittany loves her. Her love alone seems like enough right now. She slowly opened her eyes, and there was already a pair of bright blue ones staring back at her.

"Goodmorning sleepy head." Brittany said as she placed a kiss on Santana's nose.

Santana never understood how Brittany could be so alive in the morning considering how much she hated it. But Brittany loved it. And even though Santana was not a morning person, she could never put off the smile that came to her lips when waking up to Brittany. To those eyes especially.

"Morning...watching me sleep again?" She murmured playfully.

"You know I can't help it..." Brittany said as she scrunched up her nose and lowered the covers on her body.

"Wait, where are you going? Come back." Santana whined.

"I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast. So, I'm gonna go downstairs and start the mix. I'll wait for you to start cooking...you remember what happened last time." She said with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Yeah...how could I forget."

Santana remembered it to clearly, in fact. Brittany's parents had gone out of town for some convention and left the girls at home with Brittany's little sister. The blonde wanted to make blueberry pancakes for everyone before they woke up and it went horribly wrong.

*flashback*

The smell of the smoke hit her first. She opened her eyes and then the sound of Brittany yelling hit her ears.

"Santana! I need help!"

"Coming Britt!" she yelled back with out hesitating to bolt out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and couldn't tell if she should help or laugh first. Yes, there was a fire. But, there was the cutest blonde in the whole world flailing a towel around trying to put it out. It was adorable.

"B, what happened?" Santana asked as she took the towel from Brittany.

She grabbed the pan from the stove, turned the sink on, and put the pan under the water. As she turned around to look at her friend, the pout that was on the blonde's lips made Santana's heart flutter.

"I was trying to surprise you and make pancakes. I put the first ones in the pan, but then I got distracted because Lord Tubbington was eating all the Lucky Charms again and I forgot to flip them. I think the gnomes lit them on fire..." Brittany mumbled innocently.

"It's okay, Britt." Santana laughed. "We can start over, I'll help you this time."

She watched as Brittany got out of bed, blew her a kiss, and walked out of the room. Santana took one more minute to gather herself and rolled out of bed. Before heading out of the room she checked her phone. 14 missed calls.

"What the hell..." Santana mumbled. As she checked the missed calls, she realized they were all from her father. She started to feel a sort of panic because it has to be an emergency. Seriously, it has to. Her father barely even called her 14 times a year. She quickly redialed the number and waited. It was answered on the first ring.

"Santana, where the hell have you been? I've been searching for you all night! Dammit, you think you can just run around like you're an adult?" He demanded, but it was not just anger in his voice. There was worry, and sadness. Fear.

"Papi, I'm sorry. I spent the night at Britts." She said quickly.

"You need to get home. Now."

"Papi, we were just about to eat-..."

"Now Santana." He said with a tone in his voice that his daughter could not dispute.

"...yes Papi." And he hung up the phone. Santana started to panic. Her mother must have told him. That's the only thing it could be. Why else would he be so upset? But why would he be calling her home since her mother kicked her out? So through her confusion, she began to collect her things from around Brittany's room. Slipping her shoes on, she headed down the steps.

As she walked down the stairs it was quiet. Nobody else was home because the rest of the family went to church that morning. She heard Brittany humming from the kitchen along with the sound of some pots or pans moving around. She walked towards the kitchen, stood in the doorway and watched for a minute at how the blonde danced around the kitchen, shaking up the quick mix pancakes.

"Britt.." Santana said in a low voice that startled Brittany.

"San...jeez. You scared me." She said slowly. She paused when she noticed the Latina's bag in her hand. "You know, you could have left your stuff upstairs?"

"No, Britt I'm really sorry. My dad called me like a hundred times last night, he wants me to come home." She deadpanned.

"Now?"

"Now." Santana said, as the signature pout formed on the blonde's lips. That pout Santana loved so very much, but hated to see at the same time because it meant her best friend was sad.

"Well...alright. Uh...I guess I'll just save your pancakes for later. Lord Tubbington can help me."

"I'm sorry Britt...really."

"It's okay." The blonde said as she stepped towards the Latina. "Just...call me if you need anything. If talking to him doesn't go well."

"I will...it can't be worse than telling my mom." She stated nervously.

"I love you." Brittany said while placing a sweet kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Love you too, Britt." She replied with a small smile. And with that, the Latina turned around and walked out of the house.

"Hurry back to me..." The blonde thought to herself. Brittany watched as her bestfriend pulled out of the driveway, silently hoping that everything would go well.


End file.
